Vangun: Two worlds Collided
by sylvester.davidson
Summary: The Story after Third impact, and when friendship was magic. of when two vast universes collide.
1. Chapter 1: The new Mane 6

Chapter 1: The new mane 6

April 4th 2029 A.D; sixteen years after twilight's coronation.

Twilight: equestria has never changed...it's almost as if that there was something missing sixteen years ago. It's almost as if...

Lobo: mom.

Twilight: lobo. What are you doing, it's late.

Lobo: i was just trying to have some water that's all.

Twilight: Alright, but after you go straight to bed, tomorrow is where you'll see uncle armor and aunt cadence ok.

Lobo: ok mom...and why is it raining while the moon is out.

Twilight: that is a very good question. Cause i never in my whole life have ever seen rain poring without clouds.

Lobo: huh. Well im gonna go back to bed.

Twilight: that's good, and Good night lobo, hope you'll have a great day tomorrow.

Lobo: you too.

Twilight: it's been sixteen years since i last saw my friends at canterlot. i wonder if they too had kids?

Meanwhile:

Fluttershy: raining without clouds? But how. Discord?

Discord: what?

Fluttershy: are you casing this?

Discord: my powers couldn't possibly makes such weather like this!

Fluttershy: well something's not right with the weather, and it's neither rainbow nor the wonderbolts.

Blackswan: mom, what's going on outside?

Fluttershy: nothing, just go back to sleep.

Blackswan: but i was trying to find Icarus (Blackswan's pet hummingbird).

Fluttershy: Well please go get him, hurry!

Blackswan: thanks mom!

Fluttershy: and be careful out there!

Blackswan: i will!

Fluttershy: i love you!

Blackswan: love you too mom!

Blackswan goes deeper to the forest to find Icarus, when she comes across a timber wolf who's asleep. She sneaks past the timber wolf and finds Icarus.

Blackswan: Icarus are you alright? Oh thank celestia your safe. Now come on we gotta go back home, mom's gonna be worried.

Blackswan and Icarus make it back home.

Fluttershy: thank goodness you're alright; now please go back to bed.

Blackswan: but mom what's going on with the weather?

Fluttershy: i don't know! It might be rainbow dash, or better or even worse.

Meanwhile at cloudsdale:

Rainbow: dash: What the hell? Raining without clouds, well somepony or something must have caused the weather to buck up.

Cyan: mom, what's going on?!

Rainbow: what are you doing, you're supposed to be asleep.

Cyan: i was, but i saw some raindrops on it, noticing that there are no clouds above it.

Rainbow: i know that. Now go to bed, we'll take care of it in the morning, besides you gotta big day tomorrow, and i'll never ruin it!

Cyan: but mom...

Rainbow: go back to sleep!

Cyan: alright.

Rainbow: something's not right around here. What could this mean?

Meamwhile at the apple acres:

Appletart: mom wake up mom!

AJ: what is it now sugarcube?

Appletart takes applejack outside.

AJ: what in tarnation is this? Raining without clouds?

Appletart: do you think it could be the pegasi on cloudsdale?

AJ: Hell no! Rainbow dash couldn't do something weird like this. For as far as i can tell this is not at all looking like normal, now get to bed, we'll forget it like nothing happened.

Appletart: ok whatever you say mom.

Meanwhile at canterlot:

Royal guard: princess, can't you look outside, it's raining without clouds!

Celestia: This is quite weird, and quite unexpected. (im sure by now twilight suspects this).

Royal guard: do you think it could mean something, can it be stopped?

Celestia: im not quite sure on this, but maybe the pegasi will take care of it, besides we mustn't ruin tomorrow's anniversary of twilight's transformation, before her son was born.

At the next morning:

Rarity: what in equestria was going on last night? Raining without clouds?

Jem: mom, you want me to bring me knitting kit?

Rarity: yes just go get them for me and your aunt belle.

Jem: ok mom!

Meanwhile:

Pinkie: are you excited? Cause im excited. Excited!

Crystal cake: yes mom! Just let me go grab my stuff. Oh and what was going on last, i heard that it was raining without clouds.

Pinkie: Ha don't be silly, or wait maybe it did rain without clouds, but what could that mean, i don't know but something...NA! Now let's get dressed and prepare to go to canterlot for the anniversary!

Crystal cake: k mom!

As everypony prepares for the anniversary at canterlot, twilight still tries to wonder why it was raining last night.

Spike: what's twilight doing?

Lobo: doing the usual.

Spike: ok...what kind of usual?

Lobo: you know her more than i uncle spike.

Twilight: will you two shut up, im trying to concentrate.

Lobo & Spike: k mom.

Spike: wait does that mean your mom?

Lobo: was that supposed to be a joke uncle spike? Cause you're really not good at it.

Spike: Sorry it's a hobby.

Twilight: ok seriously this time!

The six arrives at canterlot, as the mane 6 reunites with their kids.

Lobo: hi im lobo what's yours?

Blackswan: im blackswan.

Cyan: name's cyan dash, wonderbolt in training, just to become like mom and aunt scoots.

Appletart: appletart's the name, having a good life with my family.

Crystal cake: Im crystal cake, always helping my mom baking some goodies!

Jem: and im jem, if you want anything, just call me, mom, and aunt belle.

Cyan, at, blackswan, crystal cake, & jem: what's yours?

Lobo: im el lobo Negro sparkle, equestria's first alicorn prince, in training that is.

Fluttershy: wow twilight, your son's already making some new friends.

Twilight: why thank you fluttershy. But the way did you notice the rain last night?

Fluttershy: oh yes, it was terrible, but at the same time it was weird.

Twilight: something a little weird around equestria as im sure everypony suspected all over.

Lobo: aunt cadence, uncle armor!

Armor: Hey lobo! How's my favorite nephew and blsff doing?

Lobo: great!

Armor: that's good to hear.

Lobo: how bout you two?

Cadence: wonderful!

Twilight: Hi BBBff.

Armor: hey sis, how's it going with the other five?

Twilight: great.

Lobo: are we really going to see celestia herself, cadence.

Cadence: of course we all are.

Lobo: wow! Never in my whole have i ever seen but heard of the legendary princess, celestia.

After a few hours of fun, we finally get to see celestia.

Celestia: Greetings, mares and gentlecolts! And welcome to my student's sixteenth anniversary after becoming the princess of magic! And with her son, Lobo Negro Sparkle!

Lobo: gosh, i have never seen the greatest princess of all of equestria herself in years since my mom was young.

Celestia: we you're in luck lobo. Seeing that your mother's friends have made some friends of your own while having fun with them. For that the mane six's children will eventually become...

Just before she reveals herself as chrysalis this whole time.

Chrysalis: my lunch.

Twilight: chrysalis!

Lobo: Mom, who is she?

Chrysalis: Ha ha ha Ha ha ha!


	2. Chapter 2: Canterlot's fall

Chapter 2: Canterlot's fall

Cadence: Seize her!

The guards instead seize the others revealing as changelings.

Chrysalis: mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Do you really think that i would forget everything in my list to conquer canterlot? Though not. Lobo son of twilight, join us and we would spare your friends lives.

Lobo: never! i don't care who you are, you're not going to get me, nor my mother, nor my old and new friends!

Chrysalis: suit yourself.

Twilight: Lobo!

Twilight pushes lobo out of the way only to get hit by chrysalis' spell.

Lobo: Mom!

Armor & Cadence: twilight!

Rainbow, aj, rarity, pinkie, fluttershy: Twilight!

Lobo: mom! Don't die, not you, why would you do that? Why did you choose me as your successor for the elements of harmony?

Chrysalis: it's funny to your mother in agony after your aunt kicked me out of canterlot for sixteen years.

Lobo: Where's the real celestia?

Chrysalis: oh don't worry about her, she's by now assimilated to the swarm, and if you want to save her (which you'll not be able to) then join us, we are your friends, forget them and focus on us!

Just then luna bursts in and kicks chrysalis' plot.

Luna: sorry im late.

Lobo: Princess luna?

Luna: the one and only son of twilight. Go get my sister i'll deal with chrysalis!

Lobo: ok!

Twilight: lobo...take my element of harmony. Use it...to defeat chrysalis, and save canterlot...eventually...all of...equestria. "Dies"

Lobo: mom. Mom? MOM!

Armor: there's no time to waste lobo. We have to save celestia from chrysalis.

Lobo: but what about luna?

Cadence: don't worry she'll be alright!

Lobo: but where exactly is celestia?

Cadence: we don't know.

Rainbow (Monologue): hold on twilight. Once we save celestia and use the elements, we'll someday bring you back to life.

Cyan: mom! im scared!

Rainbow: don't be. Because im sure that hope will come with the elements of harmony.

They arrive at a changeling lair and try to find celestia in one the cocoons.

Lobo: Guys over here! i found her!

Cadence: oh thank goodness!

Lobo: i'll try to use my magic to save her.

Unexpectedly Chrysalis uses her magic on lobo but cadence sacrifices herself to save him.

Lobo: Aunt Cadence!

Chrysalis: stay away from her! i will not be humiliated for the second time in my life!

Lobo: What have you done to luna?!

Chrysalis: nothing. Yet. The last time i saw her she was hiding just before i shot her. She could be dead by now.

Lobo: you know what they say (and rainbow); i guess we'll have to do this the hard way!

Lobo, rainbow, pinkie pie, aj, rarity, and fluttershy use the elements of harmony to defeat chrysalis. Unfortunately the elements don't work.

Lobo: what? How could this be? My mom used it before, why not me?

Chrysalis: fool! Only your mother can use it, but with your mother now dead im going to turn you all into my minions!

Just before luna once again shows up and sneak attacks chrysalis, just to save the others again.

Luna: We all must leave canterlot! i'll try to find a way to let you use the element of magic.

Lobo: but what about...

Luna: it's too late to save celestia! Now let's all get out of here, i'll have to take you all to the moon.

Luna and the gang leave equestria to the moon to find a way to let lobo use the elements of harmony.

Chrysalis: where did they go? Well it all doesn't matter anymore. With celestia under my control, twilight dead, and canterlot now under my hoof! The world will know my name; equestria obey my new order of the changeling swarm! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Luna: listen up everypony! With chrysalis and her changeling swarm now spreading the world like wild fire, our once only hope is to use the elements of harmony, but with lobo's mother dead. The only way for him to use it again is to let me reconfigure it.

Lobo: and how long will it take?

Luna: about twelve years more or less. Which means you all have to stay on the moon till i finally reconfigure the element of magic for him? Lobo do you want me to do this?

Lobo: yes.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare's duel

Chapter 3: Nightmare's duel

Twelve years later:

Luna's voice: it's time, are you all ready?

Lobo: yes...Luna! Wait your nightmare moon!

Nightmare moon: no need to be afraid, i have it under control.

Cadence: so you're still luna?

Nightmare: of course. Now let's save equestria!

Lobo: mother...i'll avenge you and equestria from chrysalis i swear to celestia.

Armor: still thinking about your mother?

Lobo: i'll try my best to avenge her from the chrysalis and her changeling swarm, for it's now been twelve years since i lost mom to her, and i will never forget that da...

Nightmare: the element of magic is ready for you.

Lobo: Very good, moon. It's just I wanted to avenge my mother.

Blackswan: we all do.

Cyan: but we'll do whatever it takes!

Appletart: to kick chrysalis' plot.

Crystal: making some (clever) strategies.

Jem: take back canterlot.

Mane 5: and save equestria.

Armor: so, you're really ready?

Lobo: Yes princess!

Meanwhile at cantorlot:

Changeling: my queen, the son of twilight and the princess of darkness are returning to equestria from the moon after twelve years.

Chrysalis: alert the others defend the castle, and i want the son of twilight either dead or alive.

Changeling: yes ma'am.

Chrysalis: "Lobo Negro sparkle, it's been a long time since i killed your mother, took over your once sacred home, and is now mine."

Nightmare: we'll sneak at the back corridor, find a passage, and let you and lobo do the rest.

RD: you got it!

Pinkie: always prepared.

Rarity: got everything for everypony.

Applejack: just say the word sugarcube.

Fluttershy: im not sure that this is a good idea for me to take this but...

Nightmare: no excuse! Just go with lobo, and use the elements on chrysalis got it?!

Fluttershy: ok.

Blackswan: don't worry mom. We'll catch up. Oh that reminds me, what about discord and icarus?

Nightmare: then go find them. If their captured then they must be in here, if not then their either dead, or survived the swarm back at the forest.

Jem: well then let's find them at the forest. But we got to split up, appletart, cyan you and i will go with the others at the castle, crystal your with blackswan. Good luck guys.

Nightmare: we'll be fine, just go.

Crystal: Let's go blackswan.

Blackswan: sure crystal. "Lobo...be careful".

Changeling guard: Halt! Who goes there?

RD Monologue: I know that voice.

Soarin: let's go Rainbow!

RD: Soarin!

Changeling guard: huh?

RD: Don't you remember me? It's me Rainbow Dash!

Changeling soarin: never heard of her, now get lost before i'll kill you!

RD: Get a hold of yourself! You were assimilated. Turn back from chrysalis! Please.

Changeling soarin: ...

Changeling captain: What's going on?

Changeling soarin: GO! Get out of here! i'll shoot if you all don't!

Changeling captain: Who are you're talking to?

Changeling soarin: nothing sir.

Changeling captain: i see one more thing.

Changeling soarin: yes sir?

Changeling captain: try not to remember who you were. Or else i'll kill you.

Changeling Soarin: sir, can i have a moment?

Changeling captain: granted.

Nightmare: i see. All the ponies that others loved were all assimilated, lost their memories, became possessed only to serve and worship chrysalis as their goddess. Now we're almost there. Alright she's busy, wait for my signal.

Chrysalis: you maybe the princess of darkness, but your still not as good as me nightmare! For it has been a long time since cadence and armor kicked me out of equestria for good. And now im back in black!

"Chrysalis attacks them as we cut to blackswan and crystal looking for discord and Icarus"

Blackswan: Dad! Icarus!

Crystal: discord! icarus!

Discord: Blackswan? Crystal? Blackswan!

Blackswan: Dad! Icarus! Thank celestia your both safe!

Changeling: Halt!

Discord: Stand back you three, and let the former ruler of chaos handle this!

Changeling: really?! Get them!

"The changeling scouts attack discord as we cut to jem, appletart and cyan also looking for discord and icarus, but decides to find the cutie mark crusaders.

Cyan: aunt scootaloo!

Appletart: Aunt Bloom!

Jem: aunt belle!

Cyan: where are you guys!?

Changeling: we don't know, why not we tell you where they are, in hell!

The three changelings attack as we cut back to canterlot where chrysalis killed the mane 5.

Lobo: NO!

Nightmare: get away from him you Bitch!

Chrysalis: i like to see you try!

Nightmare: do you even remember who you were chrysalis?

Chrysalis: never, we changelings never recall our times in this once forsaken world. And considering that we now own this brick in a cliff is affectively everything!

Lobo: Jem! Appletart! Cyan! Blackswan! Crystal! Discord?

Chrysalis: cage them! Except nightmare. i want her in the arena!

Changeling: yes ma'am.

RD: Soarin.

Soarin: Rainbow, cyan. My son. Chrysalis!

Sorain pounces at chrysalis.

Chrysalis: Burn the traitor.

Changeling captain: What about the corpses and the elements?

Chrysalis: destroy them too. Their worthless.

Nightmare: let's dance!

Chrysalis: You and me both!

Chrysalis and nightmare fights long before chrysalis impales nightmare with her horn.

Lobo: NIGHTMARE!

Lobo spontaneously glows in a bright light and challenges chrysalis to fight.

Lobo: You've gone too far chrysalis! Now it's time for me to kick your plot!

Chrysalis: interesting. Very well, Son of twilight!


	4. Chapter 4: The Prince VS the Queen

Chapter 4: the prince VS the queen

Lobo: you killed my mother, just so you can steal her throne.

Chrysalis: Duh! i did that to return the favor for your aunt cadence.

Lobo: well what a coincidence, im going to do the same to you.

Chrysalis: are you some kind of demon?

Lobo: Well then let's find out who walks away from this duel. The son of twilight, and the queen of the swarm one on one, mono e mono, head to head.

Chrysalis: Silence and fight me already!

Lobo and chrysalis starts fighting for a long time. Until lobo's magic overloads causing a massive snowstorm. Effectively destroying all changelings and mortally injures chrysalis as also the kingdom plummets to the pit, while lobo tries to save it. Lobo goes back inside to look for the others.

Lobo: Guys? Guys! Where are you? Blackswan? Discord? Cyan? Appletart? Crystal? Jem? Nightmare? Anypony!?

Blackswan: lobo? Lobo!

Lobo: anypony else?!

Cyan: im fine, i guess

Appletart: don't worry about me...but they're all dead.

Lobo: then i guess we're on our own for now.

"Chrysalis recovers"

Chrysalis: Lobo? No! NO! Im not going to lose again!

Lobo, cyan, blackswan, and appletart uses the elements to restore equestrian, while brining everypony back (except twilight), as chrysalis travels through time and space into the future or past, all while the elements of harmony also creates the galaxy known as, exquestria.

Blackswan: "dad!"

Jem: "you did it, lobo!"

Rarity: "indeed you did!"

Pinkie pie: "that was so awesome! Lobo?"

Lobo: "Even as all of equestria was saved and this galaxy was made, I still have goal to settle, to avenge my mother from chrysalis."

RD: "but where is, she?"

Lobo: "I don't know. But I have a feeling that we'll hunt her down in the future."

And as for celestia as a changeling, yeah she's probably dead. (Disappointing isn't it)?


	5. Chapter 5: 157 Part I

Chapter 5: 157 Part I

January 1st 2099 A.D: the Prometheus impact. As the asteroid headed towards the south Atlantic flooding the earth itself.

June 16th year zero after earth calendar: mankind and the tairols starts scattering across the sol system for colonization.

August 26th 0012 A.E.C: terraform venus, mars complete.

0015 A.E.C: terraform jovian moons complete.

0017 A.E.C: terraform saturanian moons complete.

0020 A.E.C: Terraform most worlds of sol complete.

0023 A.E.C: the beginning of the new earth deep space program to find other alien life throughout the galaxy.

0026 A.E.C: Deep space exploration/research vessel: nosferatu constructed and launched.

April 18th 0048 A.E.C: Nosferatu, after forty two years of hyper jump, and cryo sleep with human and tairol scientists (including cody anderson), is now arriving to xrj-712.

Computer voice: Now arriving at xrj-712

Stasis pods open as the scientists look onto the new star system.

Human Scientist: ok, here we all go.

Human Scientist: the name's cody anderson. And you might me?

Tairol scientist: Jukaimo, Jukaimo Momdy'ku.

Cody: What's your job aside from landing planets and searching alien life?

Jukaimo: find some for some samples to create my child.

Cody: i see, do you remember third impact over a hundred years ago?

Jukaimo: course i do, i mean we all do. Why?

Cody: cause im trying to control the genes of an angel with my nano tech to create a new kind of gene.

Jukaimo: interesting. Care to go down there with the others to find some more to prove your genes a little?

Cody: once we all land then yes.

Computer voice: attention. We will land on the fourth world of apollo, then the fith exia. Please finish you meals, and report to your nearby airdocks.

Cody: speaking of the devil.

Jukaimo: well then let's get a move on shall we?

Cody: certainly.

Astronaut: now the first then you need to know is that the atmosphere could be either breathable or not, so in such occasions where these masks for.

Cody: question! Do you think or do you know that the atmosphere is breathable?

Astronaut: well yes and no, because this is the first time im doing this.

Jukaimo: it's so obvious, the answer is no.

Astronaut: how can you tell?

Jukaimo: the oxygen is only 2.3% so it's useless to wear these masks.

Astronaut: well. Ok then. Fasten your seat belts everyone we'll be landing pretty soon.

Computer voice: landing successful.

Astronaut: alright let's get the hard part out of the way. Everyone see if you can find some alien signatures here, we'll leave in four hours.

Jukaimo: let's go.

Cody: right!

Cody and jukaimo search for some alien life signs but end up in a cave.

Cody: do you see anything yet?

Jukaimo: no but i think i found something.

Cody: well what is it?

Jukaimo: i think that'll do!


	6. Chapter 6: 157 Part II

Chapter 6: 157 part II

Cody: what is that!?

Jukaimo: i think it could be alien life we're looking for!

Cody: well whatever it is, it's going to eat us! RUN!

Astronaut: found anything yet?

Human Scientist: nothing yet sir!

Astronaut: well keep look!

"Jukaimo and cody Screams"

Astronaut: what the devil was that?

Cody: Sir Get a bigger cage! We definitely found something!

Astronaut: Get a cage, contain it quick!

Tairol scientist: On it sir!

*The scientists get a cage and contained it.*

Astronaut: well congratulations anderson and momdy'ku you just found some alien life on it. So what exactly are we going to do with it?

Cody: use it to create a new kind of gene, the rest i'll say is classified.

Astronaut: ok then, everyone back to the shuttle.

Just as cody secretly injects to get some of its blood for his genes. Later cody of course shares the blood to jukaimo so that he could create his own alien robotic child.

Cody: question. What are you going to call it?

Jukaimo: evangelion unit 157. Yours?

Cody: can't tell, and evangelion? i thought all evas were decommissioned a hundred and twenty years ago?

Jukaimo: they were, but im making a next generation of them were evas look a lot like us then they were before!

Cody: well good luck with that. Just don't let anyone come in my quarters.

Jukaimo: i'll try.

Cody: Let the birth of a new angel commence. first some liquid plasma, the dna of an angel, some nanobots to clean some of the dirt off, some alien blood, and a pinch of biotics, shake it all well! And Vwa la! It's working! It's all really coming together! i've created perfection! Im going to call it: The Vangun Genes! With them i could Create the ultimate angel, and tomorrow taking over the universe (of course)! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!

Jukaimo: why do you talk to yourself?

Cody: n...nothing just acting!

Jukaimo: K if you need me, i'll be at mine.

Cody: Now the only thing to do is to convert the genes into some body, but how? Oh how am i supposed to do that? Hmm?

Jukaimo: thanks cody for half of the blood of an alien you gave me, now with this, i'll create the next generation of the evangelion series! With this blood, and all of my essential ingredients, i'll make something far more advanced than its predecessors!

Later:

Jukaimo: now arise...

Cody: my creation!

157: who are you? Where am i?

Jukaimo: i am jukaimo your creator, your father, you're on board the nosferatu deep space exploration ship. By now we'll be heading towards one of the nearby colonies back at the jovian moon of ganymede: the state of washington.

157: state of washington?

Vangun: who are you?

Cody: i am cody anderson, and you are vangun the last angel in the galaxy. Also you're on the nosferatu.

Vangun: cody. Where we going?

Cody: to the state of washington. A Jovian colony on Ganymede, and one day we will conquer this pathetic galaxy together!

Vangun: why? Wait, yes i remember, unit 01 destroyed lilith, third impact seized, the earth was alive and evolved, till prometheus. And...

Cody: you known anything, anyway we'll arrive on Ganymede in twenty six days so get some cryo rest.

157: cryo rest? What's that?

Jukaimo: a way of staying alive, to arrive on a planet without ageing. Now let's go.

157: yes master.

Jukaimo: and call me jukaimo if you want.

157: ok ma...i mean jukaimo.

Cody: oh. Hey momdy'ku.

Jukaimo: hello cody. So was that your creation?

Cody: yep, just called it vangun.

Jukaimo: and what is that?

Cody: still can't tell you what it is.

Jukaimo: it's the nineteenth angel isn't it?

Cody: well i created it yes.

Jukaimo: you know that the angels tried to kill us all cody.

Cody: You know nothing about them!

Jukaimo: ...sadly you lack of knowing as much as i do.

Cody: Can it Ju!


	7. Chapter 7: Vangun

Three days later:

Computer's voice: now entering city spaceport. cryo stasis deactivating. All passengers please prepare for landing.

Cody: Ganymede. One of Jupiter's famous moons. a place Where the moon is almost 95.9% covered in water. Sharing its water to europa while also shared from Calisto. Too bad that this'll be they're graves with vangun alongside me.

Jukaimo: Well 157, we're here.

157: where?

Jukaimo: the state of washington.

157: it's beautiful!

Vangun: State of washington?

Cody: yes. And together we could conquer it to avenge Lilith for the prophecy!

Vangun: master, you shouldn't talk that loud some people could here you and either they'll say whatever, or they'll call the cops if you're taken seriously.

Cody: uh...good point. We'll have to wait till dusk.

Vangun: agreed master.

157: so where we going jukaimo?

Jukaimo: i've been there for days; i think you're gonna like it.

Seven hours later:

157: jukaimo.

Vangun: you alone?

157: no. y...you're with that man.

Vangun: he was friends with that tairol. You know his name?

157: no.

Vangun: then His name is cody anderson. A terrorist in disguise as a scientist before him and that tairol made us.

157: what do you mean?

Vangun: Master anderson took some blood of a veracious creature back on xrj-712, he created me to fulfill a prophecy that occur a hundred and thirty three years ago.

Jukaimo: 157.

157: yes jukaimo. But what ar...He's gone.

Jukaimo: what was that 157?

157: nothing jukaimo.

Jukaimo: that's not nothing 157, who were you talking to?

157: an angel.

Jukaimo: no NO this can't be!?

157: what is it?

Jukaimo: i should have figured it all out that anderson was working on a nineteenth angel at this time and age. For it has been over hundred and thirty years since third impact occurred back on earth.

157: what does it all mean? What are you saying, what's angel?

Jukaimo: you don't want to know 157.

157: but i want to. i want to know why you and cody were thinking of making us into almost like your friend's look alike puppets?!

"Explosion"

157: what's going on? i know. i know his name, it was given from cody, to fulfill a prophecy, to destroy mankind to fulfill Lilith's dreams of creating new life by destroying mankind.

Jukaimo: 157!

157: Vangun.


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Anarchy

Chapter 8: Love and anarchy

Jukaimo: 157!

157 leaves to check out the attack.

Vangun: this is vangun the mission is going as planned.

Cody: very good vangun, now head to the st sanders tower, plant charges on the way there, then head towards brookstone residents to kill jukaimo and his creation.

Vangun: yes sir, already on it. "But that's where i met that girl. How come i have to go there to kill her? No matter first the tower, and then kill her creator or even letting him live."

Cody: you listening?

Vangun: yes sir!

Vangun rushes to the st sanders tower to plant charges while 157 also rushes to the tower to stop him.

157: the angels. Who were they? Why they attacked us? When and how were they created? Do we have the power to control them, or do they control us? Van.

Vangun: The six charges are set two left!

Cody: well hurry up security should be coming up any moment!

Vangun: acknowledged!

Just as 157 shows up.

157: stop it van!

Vangun: how do you know where i am, and my name?

157: you were created to serve cody, a terrorist who uses you to destroy mankind to fulfill a prophecy foretold a hundred and thirty three years ago. You told all about that!

Vangun: out of the way bitch!

157: No! If you destroy mankind then there's nothing to accomplish!

Cody: what's going on?!

Vangun: there's seems to be a delay sir!

Cody: then get rid of it!

157: if you kill me then the future of mankind will remain in ruins.

Vangun: nobody cares! Now fuck off!

Cody: vangun!

Vangun: im about to get rid of the problem give me a second!

Cody: make it quick security is coming in ten seconds!

157: is this what you wanted anarchy, chaos, hatred, greed, and power? Humans are old but also young, these humans done nothing to you nor me. jukaimo created me to make me look like a human, he made me to become human. If we live together then i'll show all about them together we could co-exist with them.

Cody: vangun? Vangun! Van...

Vangun turns the communicator off. Just as security breaks in.

Security guard: Get down on the ground!

Vangun: the man who ordered me to do all of this is at the bayside. His name is cody anderson, he has short black hair, a terrorist from saturn who snuck onboard the noferatu, and illegally using the alien blood back on exia to create a gene. The girl is never a part of this. Help me discharge the bombs!

Security guard: get back up. You get out of here! Find the terrorist! i want him dead or alive!

157: van.

Vangun: now's not the time. You know how to discharge bombs?

Guard: of course dumbass!

Vangun: then we better hurry.

Cop: i spotted him; he's getting on a boat!

Captain: stop him!

They tried to stop him getting into the boat which they do, and place him under arrest.

Cody: vangun you TRAITOR!

Meanwhile back at the tower:

Vangun: hurry!

Captain: are the bombs discharged?

Guard: all the bombs have been discharged sir! With a little help.

Captain: ...was it the terrorist?

Guard: yes sir! He changed his heart and mind.

Captain: good to hear!

Guard: i guess i outta thank you.

Vangun: no prob. the name's vangun. Once born to fulfill a prophecy, now helping you humans to prevent it. Thanks to this girl.

Gurad: i see.

A few days later:

News reporter: in other news a genetically enhanced soldier who tried to attack the st sanders tower has decided to discharge them all five days ago.

Guard: how do i even say this? A terrorist helped me discharged bombs after he planted them to begin with. Who really is he? And why did he attack city only later to save it?

News reporter: at the same time his creator: cody anderson was sent to the washington asylum for illegal genetic experimentation, terrorism, and working for the saturanian marauders. The girl was involved but never injured. The man was sent to prison four-five days for terrorism. Later apologizing at court early this morning. The question remains who is this man? And why he attacked the city only later to save it? Up next...

157: im glad you came.

Vangun: it was because of a little girl like you.

Jukaimo: so 157 is this the man who apologized at court?

157: yes jukaimo.

Jukaimo: so your vangun?

Vangun: yes sir.

Jukaimo: well im glad that you decided to change to live with us.

Vangun: of course thanks to that eva of yours.

157: wanna go feed some birds with me?

Vangun: sure!

Jukaimo: be careful 157!

157: we will! Right Mr. van?

Vangun: Right!


	9. Chapter 9: See you tomorrow

Chapter 9: See you tomorrow

11:25 AM King George III Park:

157: MR van, when was the last time you learned about angels?

Vangun: I wasn't. im a descendant of them.

157: huh? But that does not excuse why you attacked this city!

Vangun: haven't i told you? i was born to fulfill lilith's prophecy to occur fourth impact, even if mankind moved to several offworld colonies like this one we're all on.

157: But i still don't understand. Why would your ancestors attack the humans back on earth?

Vangun: that's a question i can't answer.

Meanwhile at the asylum:

Guard 1: so what's his name again?

Guard 2: Cody anderson. Apparently he's a terrorist disguised as a scientist onboard the nosferatu. Trying to fulfill some kind of prophecy about something supernatural like the angels that had begun second and third impact over a hundred years ago. His creation was trying to help him do so, but halted by a girl named 157. His creation was sent to prison for five days after he and one of the tower guards discharge the bombs. He later apologized at court days later.

Guard 1: wow! To think that a terrorist's creation would help us from his creator.

Guard 2: more on him later. Right now we need to negotiate with his creator in cell #452. Mr anderson tell us about your creation: vangun.

Cody: Vangun! He betrayed me just to join that girl last week. That girl is the hundred and fifty seventh evangelion unit. It was all her fault for preventing vangun from declaring fourth impact with me to conquer this crummy galaxy!

Guard 1: we're not talking about the girl; we're talking about your creation that stopped himself from destroying the st sanders tower.

Cody: the girl. She's nothing but a complete bitch! When i get out im gonna Fucking burn her in an ocean of oil and gasoline! AND MY CREATION ALONG WITH HER! THE PROPHECY WILL BE FULFILLED! DESTRUCTION TO ALL MANKIND ONLY TO REBORN AS A MORE POWERFUL LIFEFORM IN THE UNIVERSE!

Cody attacks them and tries to escape.

Guard 2: Hold him down! Don't let him go! i guess we need to find another person who knows who he is.

Cody: THE ANGELS SHALL RISE AGAIN!

Prisoner: SHUT THE FUCK UP OVER THERE!

Guard 2: hello Washington police. Call brookstone residents.

Guard 1: yes sir!

Later:

Jukaimo: yes?

Cop 1: this is the police.

Jukaimo: nobody's here.

Cop 2: bullshit! We can still hear your voice. Now get out we're not here to arrest you, we like to ask you some questions.

Jukaimo: about whom?

Cop 1: the man who stopped his own terrorist attack.

Jukaimo: Vangun? Oh yes him that gut who takes good care of my daughter! im sure he's alright about all this Right Van?

Vangun: who is it?

Jukaimo: some guests.

Vangun: well tell im not interested. im busy with 157 watering plants.

Cop 1: out of the way!

157: What are you doing?

Cop 2: sir what's your name?

Vangun: Vangun, the ninth and last angel. Why?

Cop 1: we like you to ask some questions about you because we tried to get a hold of your creator but things weren't going so well. So we need to know how you changed from a terrorist into a pacifist.

Vangun: simple. It was this girl: 157. She taught me about friendship, kindness, to care about you humans, to protect those in need of salvation.

Cop 2: i see. But how did she make you change? By physical or psychological alteration?

Vangun: just physical. And i don't mean hugging or bullcrap like that, i mean word to word.

Back at the asylum Cody tries to break out of prison:

Cody: If im going to die traitor, im taking you and that girl with me!

Cop 1: i see. So what is this prophecy?

Vangun: the prophecy was foretold seventy years ago. That after mankind's reawakening, lilith's children would be born. To fulfill her dreams of sacrificing mankind to create a more powerful lifeform. Where cody was a half angel half human terrorist, i was more of an artificial angel. Combining angel genetics with human and tairol cybernetics, thus creating the vangun genes.

While that's going on cody manages to escape, kills one of the guards to get a gun and rushes to brookstone residents.

Cop 1: what about that girl?

Vangun: she is the hundred and fifty seventh evangelion unit.

Cop 2: Bullshit! That girl is an eva?

Vangun: yes. She was created as the next generation of evangelions since unit 01 destroyed lilith during third impact, along with units 0-2.

Cop 1: wait so you know all about the angels and the evas after a hundred and thirty three years?

Just as cody arrives and attempts to kill van and 157.

Vangun: i know everything about them. Even if...GET DOWN!

"Cody shoots"

Cody: VANGUN!

Vangun: Cody.

Cody: I've been looking for you traitor!

Vangun: i know who you want! You want 157 Right?!

Cody: the girl has made you blind! She corrupted your thoughts she made you soft!

Vangun: how do you even know what 157 is doing?

Cody: I didn't. But die Anyway Vangun!

157: Mr Van!

Cody: perfect.

Vangun: 157 Get out of here!

Cody: die die DIE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Cody shoots at 157 but she dodges them while vangun tries to fight off anderson.

Cody: Vangun!

Vangun: Anderson!

157: Mr van!

Cody: you're tired. Let me put you to sleep with that little lady.

Vangun: she has nothing to do with this.

Cody: oh she does have everything to do with all of this. Especially when she was my once friend's creation. Now GET OUT OF MY WAY!

Vangun: NO!

Vangun Punches cody in the gut and just before he shoots at her.

Vangun: 157!

Vangun shields her but ended up both getting killed in the process.

Vangun: 157...im sorry. But thank you...for teaching me about friendship...everything about these humans that...i...must protect.

157: Mr van...if we die...will we...see each other again?

Vangun: i hope so too...

They both died Just as an ambulance comes in and look at the scene, while police tries to find the runaway cody which they do. And executes him.


	10. Chapter 10: Alex's Story Part I

A4AM OS online. Beginning ancient terran historical overview...

1994 AD: alcubierre drive theory invented.

2015: warp drive testing.

2019: warp drive invented.

2023: first warp drive starship built via nasa.

2024: warpship to mars successful.

2029: first commercial spacecraft using warp drive to mars.

2030: warpship transfer for martian mission successful.

2077: tairols landed on earth for a peaceful coexistence.

2096: asteroid, prometheus discovered and on a direct impact course to earth. Options for humans to either move or push it out of the way. Their method is pushing.

2097: pushing method failed. Canceling destruction of asteroid because the nuclear missiles will split the asteroid in half (obviously). Only method of choice is to evacuate earth.

2099: prometheus impacted earth.

0001 AEC (2100 AD): humans and tairols being colonizing other worlds of sol.

0048 (2147): humans and tairols discovered xrj-712. Landing on exia.

0526 (2525): human-covenant wars begun.

0622 (2621): human-covenant wars ended.

0933 (2932): humans and tairols plan to return to xrj-712 for colonization.

0934 (2933): human and tairol colonists' arrived on xrj-712, beginning colonisations on exia, apollo, athena, and ares.

1736 (3735): W3ND7 was made as the first humanoid bio-computer on planet apollo.

1802 (3801): an incident broke out on ares. jovian satellites ganymede, Callisto's population reaching critical levels. Resource mining on martian moons Phobos and Deimos critically running low.

1842 (3841): W3ND7 clones sent to deep cryo genetic storage.

2002 (4001): human-deihango wars begun.

2058 (4057): human-deihango wars ended.

2100 (4099): Mankind suffering from an unknown disease. amano ikari began the dahl project for transhumanism on the planet es-624. Meanwhile on planet yr-195, other remaining human colonists began creating the zorcais. Construction of ark class seedships.

2101 (4100): the dahls and zorcais are complete. Ark seedships depart to xrj-712, escorted with zorcai fleet.

2111 (4110): human colonists including amano ceased to exist.

2152 (4151): alex rodriguez is the only human who had survived the disease via antidote, and is onboard the 34th ark ship with his children.

2157 (4156): Dahl colony fleet en route to xrj-712, eta eight years.

Alex: "for a while, since i was the last of my kind, only to live with my children to recolonize this star system we discovered two millennia ago. And still, wondering why did they cure me?"

Hideaki: "hey alex, we got someone waiting for you!"

Alex: "yeah, who is it?"

Woman: "im alice cunningham! im apart of the dahl exploration team. i wish that you would come along with me for this short stop to planet fv-035."

Alex: "denied!"

Alice: "why not?! Do you know who i am? i am the reincarnation of daring do, the most famous archaeologist in ancient equestria!"

Alex: "yeah, so?"

Alice: "How dare you! i've been going on several adventures either myself, or with a friend of mine, i've discovered many ancient treasures for a long time both me and my predecessor, so try and give me respect, now do you want me to go on a adventure with you, or not?"

Alex: "cool story alice, talk to air pick for me."

Alice: "he's a pony, ponies can't talk!"

Alex: "i know but unicorns are telepathic, and he's one of them."

Alice: "prove it!"

Alex: "alright. Air pick!"

Air pick: "hello."

Alice: "..."

Alex: "ya see?"

Alice: "c'mon!"

Alex: "why?"

Alice: "because i said so!"

They land on fv-035 to discover some treasure but after that they get caught by an alien monster, but they manage to escape anyway.

Alice: "see totally worth it!"

Alex: "say what you want about that, but im still not interested already."

Alice: "why you..."

Alex: *draws his gun* "i am a soldier, not an adventurer. So take my advice, if you want treasure, do yourself and on your own damn time!"

Alice: "do it on my own damn time! i was just bored, that's all asshole!"

Later...

Hideaki: "c'mon alex!"

Alex: "no!"

Hideaki: "c'mon just one more time!"

Alex: "i said no! She's not that interesting! She's some Indiana jones wanna be, who just wants to get me killed, all in favor of some shitty treasure!"

Hideaki: "she's your research partner!"

Alex: "no! She is a waste of my time, and doesn't research anything!"

Hideaki: "still, she just wants to make friends with you."

Alex: "i don't care! You're my children! And we're not going back there, we're all going straight to xrj-712, and that's it!"

Hideaki: "suit yourself."

Alex: "today didn't end so well, i was forced to the planet of fv-035 with a rather ballsy adventurer named alice cunningham. After that pointless trip, we finally moved forward to xrj-712, an abandon colony star system that we'll recolonize in the name of my kind and for my children's future. Till then..."

Just as he finishes, he encounters strange visions involving his son.

Alex: "my son, he couldn't be..."

Hideaki: "hey, hey! You ok in there? What's wrong?"

Alex: "the zorcai, they're coming!"


	11. Chapter 11: Richard's Story Part I

April 23rd 7:46 am.

Alex knocks on, alice's door and she answers it.

Alice: "what do you want?"

Alex: "sorry, i didn't mean to knock on the door hardly, but i need your help for me to predict our future, or even remembering who we were before."

Alice: "not interested."

Alex: "this is serious, alice! i need your help to know who we were two thousand years before. And to know who our son looks like."

Alice: "why choose, when you can choose anyone else?"

Alex: "good point. But the point is, that in the next two days you're going to say, can we talk about the future?"

Alice: "not gonna happen."

Alex *graps her*: "Will you please listen to what im trying to say! This could affect the future, knowing that our, future son is the reincarnation of the legendary twilight sparkle. And that you are a reincarnation of daring do. That's right we're all reincarnations of all the ponies back in ancient equestria!"

Alice: "this can't be for real. This couldn't."

Alex: "i know it's hard, but we got to accept this and get over it, and move on. Knowing that it was all in the past, what we're going to face, could affect everything once we get to xrj-712. By the way, sorry being an asshole."

Alice: "the future. This can't be..."

After a few months since alice starts to get along with alex figuring out about their future until december 1st while having sex.

Alice: "alex, it's been so long since you teach me about, the future."

Alex: "i know, it always feels like it. Never the less, once our son is born, we must not tell about his future, until he grows up, and learns about ancient equestiran myth. To know that he, is the reincarnation of twilight's son. Take this; this is my recording before now. Give it to him once he's ready."

Alice: "alex...do i really need to do this once he's born and grows up?"

Alex: "im not forcing you alice, this is a favor i was trying to ask. Can you do this for, him?"

Alice: "sure."

December 11th. Both the dahl and zorcai fleets arrived at xrj-712. andrew starts a speech for the dahls.

Andrew: "attention, children from planet es-624 known as dahls, we are the Zorcai Empire, and we claim this star system, xrj-712 as our new home. our ancestors didn't made us as complete as you all, but we are willing to do whatever it takes, to bring harmony to this galaxy, even if we all have to resort on destroying, most of your ships. So i suggest, you all leave and go find another system to live on, we will have no choice but to use force. i repeat, leave the system, or die. You have 90 seconds to comply."

Alex: "we won't leave system until you do system hog!"

Andrew: "no you leave the system!"

Alex: "we were supposed to live here, together!"

Andrew: "rules have changed, leave or die."

Alex: "not even a single chance. hideaki, you're coming with on this one. If we're going down, we're taking the empire with us."

Jon Shepard: "captain rodriguez!"

Alex: "yes sir!"

Jon Shepard: i've heard via sickbay, your wife, she's pregnant."

Alex: "she's..."

Jon Shepard: "yes. They're doing whatever they can, to get the child out, in the meantime the imperial fleet is preparing for battle. Get out there and prepare for the same strategy."

Alex: "yes sir!"

Alex and hideaki takes off, as both sides starts fighting. While the zorcai sends boarding ships to each ark, alex and hideaki tries to go back to the ark 42nd and destroys most of the boarding ships, and heads for the ark 63rd.

Hideaki: "what are we doing here again?"

Alex: "i heard that there some hostages in sections 8-12. We'll start off with 7."

Hideaki: "oh ok."

Alex and hideaki rushes through sections 8-12 when suddenly, a super mutant stabs hideaki through.

Alex: "oh my god you killed hideaki! You bastards!"

After alex killed a super mutant, he rushes all the way to the bridge to control the ark 63 on a collision course to the imperial fleet.

Computer voice: "self-destruct sequence activated. Self-destruct in 65 seconds."

Alex: "alice, it's me. im on the ark 63rd's bridge at the moment. hideaki's been killed, most of the civilians died, and im about to the unthinkable, sacrificing my whole life inside the ship to give you all enough time to get the worlds."

Alice: "alex, if you were here, then you're right, he's a boy."

Alex: "did you name him yet?"

Alice: "no."

Alex: "then we should call him, jesse gonzales rodriguez."

Computer voice: "self-destruct in 30 seconds."

Alice: "Alex, i just wanted to know that i love you so much."

Alex: "same thing here, alice. Goodbye."

Computer voice: "self-destruct in 22 seconds."

Alice: "why would say something like that?"

Alex: "because it's my, duty. My duty as a complete and under bastard."

Computer voice: "ten...nine...eight...seven...six..."

Alice: "ALEX!"

Computer voice: "three...two...one..."

*Explodes*

The explosion wipes out most of the imperial fleet, as the other remaining ships retreat to the other worlds. For it's the end of one cyborg's tale, and another's beginning.


	12. Chapter 12: Alex's Story Part II

Volnade class imperial super battlecarrier: 62 minutes before the attack.

Royal guard: "sir, your wife and a few other scientists are working on the prototype."

Richard: "and what is this prototype she's making and what's it called?"

Royal guard: "Well, it's called Gl1nda sir. It is the first zorcai model built for military and diplomatic objectives and has terran/tairol nanotech based organic looking skin to make it look like our cousins.

Richard: "i'll head down there to check on it."

Royal guard: "but, sir..."

Richard: "Don't even! If that contains the dna or the soul of 157, then i have no choice but to scrap it. Get back to your post!"

Royal Guard: "yes, sir."

Fleet admiral Juglow: "Sir, Dahl battlecrusiers have taken out most of our battlecarriers our fighter reinforcements, are being declined!"

Richard: "Deal with it. In the meantime, deploy boarding ships on their arks. If that obviously fails, then deploy them with super mutants. i want these colony ships destroyed including, the ark 43. i know that one of the new born passengers is the reincarnation of vangun."

Juglow: "yes, sir?"

While the fight continues in space, eureka tries to create Gl1nda but renames her to D0R07H7 C1ARK as her daughter.

Eureka: "By the call of the equestrian goddesses, please take care of my dear daughter. Don't let my husband, or anyone else hurt my baby."

Richard: "Hello, eureka."

Eureka: "Richard!"

Richard: "i heard that you are working on our prototype daughter."

Eureka: "yes, richard."

Richard notices the names changed.

Richard: "i thought its name was Gl1nda."

Eureka: "i changed it. i thought dorothy, is a much better name."

Richard: "what are you hiding from me?"

Eureka: "nothing!"

Richard: "i sense it contains the soul of 157. You lied to me!"

Eureka: "how can you...?"

Richard: *punch* "don't question me! This model with this soul inside must be destroyed!"

Eureka: "but, Sir..."

Richard: *punch again*: she must die! Even if you're trying to tell me that we could reprogram it, she'll eventually over take our control and become the reincarnation of the 157th evangelion unit! Prepare for termination!"

Stormtrooper: "yes, sir!"

Eureka: "(this is it; the hope for equestria's future is doomed forever by the hands/hooves of sombra's second reincarnation)."

Just as richard and a firing squad is ready to destroy dorothy, jarred comes out of nowhere and rescues her.

Richard: "jarred!"

Jared: "Mother's right, my sister is both diplomatic and combatant. But she must not be destroyed by your greasy hands! For i am jarred the son of discord and fluttershy will help my mother and sister bring peace with our cousins!"

Richard: "kill The Traitor!"

Stormtrooper: "but, sir he's your son!"

Richard: "do it!"

The stormtroopers fired on him be evades and manages to escape on a shuttle while being shot, in the arm.

Ark 44 control: "unidentified shuttle, you are unauthorized to enter!"

Jared: "Let us in, my sister was born!"

Ark 44 control: "i don't care; you don't have permission to get on board. Besides you're an imperial, leave or die!"

Jared: "Give me a break, we're fugitives. My father tried to kill me and my sister; we're on your side now! If you won't let us in, then we'll have to do it the old fashion way."

Ark 44 control: "he's trying to crash land!"

Jared: "Please for mangod's sake!"

Ark 44 control: "call the soldiers, let them out and see if they survived."

Jared: "please...take care of my little sister. She must live at all coast."

Soldier: "call a medic! Give this child x-ray. We need to find out it is!"

Richard sees the ark 63 is heading towards the fleet.

Richard: "jarred, by the time you arrive with your sister, your time should by now be expired."

Juglow: "sir, the ark 63 is heading for us!"

Richard: "all ships retreat! Head for ares! (Soon my empire will rise again, and will do whatever it takes to fulfill the prophecy in the name of adam and lilith)."


	13. Chapter 13: Richard's Story Part II

Chapter 1: The new mane 6

April 4th 2029 A.D; sixteen years after twilight's coronation.

Twilight: equestria has never changed...it's almost as if that there was something missing sixteen years ago. It's almost as if...

Lobo: mom.

Twilight: lobo. What are you doing, it's late.

Lobo: i was just trying to have some water that's all.

Twilight: Alright, but after you go straight to bed, tomorrow is where you'll see uncle armor and aunt cadence ok.

Lobo: ok mom...and why is it raining while the moon is out.

Twilight: that is a very good question. Cause i never in my whole life have ever seen rain poring without clouds.

Lobo: huh. Well im gonna go back to bed.

Twilight: that's good, and Good night lobo, hope you'll have a great day tomorrow.

Lobo: you too.

Twilight: it's been sixteen years since i last saw my friends at canterlot. i wonder if they too had kids?

Meanwhile:

Fluttershy: raining without clouds? But how. Discord?

Discord: what?

Fluttershy: are you casing this?

Discord: my powers couldn't possibly makes such weather like this!

Fluttershy: well something's not right with the weather, and it's neither rainbow nor the wonderbolts.

Blackswan: mom, what's going on outside?

Fluttershy: nothing, just go back to sleep.

Blackswan: but i was trying to find Icarus (Blackswan's pet hummingbird).

Fluttershy: Well please go get him, hurry!

Blackswan: thanks mom!

Fluttershy: and be careful out there!

Blackswan: i will!

Fluttershy: i love you!

Blackswan: love you too mom!

Blackswan goes deeper to the forest to find Icarus, when she comes across a timber wolf who's asleep. She sneaks past the timber wolf and finds Icarus.

Blackswan: Icarus are you alright? Oh thank celestia your safe. Now come on we gotta go back home, mom's gonna be worried.

Blackswan and Icarus make it back home.

Fluttershy: thank goodness you're alright; now please go back to bed.

Blackswan: but mom what's going on with the weather?

Fluttershy: i don't know! It might be rainbow dash, or better or even worse.

Meanwhile at cloudsdale:

Rainbow: dash: What the hell? Raining without clouds, well somepony or something must have caused the weather to buck up.

Cyan: mom, what's going on?!

Rainbow: what are you doing, you're supposed to be asleep.

Cyan: i was, but i saw some raindrops on it, noticing that there are no clouds above it.

Rainbow: i know that. Now go to bed, we'll take care of it in the morning, besides you gotta big day tomorrow, and i'll never ruin it!

Cyan: but mom...

Rainbow: go back to sleep!

Cyan: alright.

Rainbow: something's not right around here. What could this mean?

Meamwhile at the apple acres:

Appletart: mom wake up mom!

AJ: what is it now sugarcube?

Appletart takes applejack outside.

AJ: what in tarnation is this? Raining without clouds?

Appletart: do you think it could be the pegasi on cloudsdale?

AJ: Hell no! Rainbow dash couldn't do something weird like this. For as far as i can tell this is not at all looking like normal, now get to bed, we'll forget it like nothing happened.

Appletart: ok whatever you say mom.

Meanwhile at canterlot:

Royal guard: princess, can't you look outside, it's raining without clouds!

Celestia: This is quite weird, and quite unexpected. (im sure by now twilight suspects this).

Royal guard: do you think it could mean something, can it be stopped?

Celestia: im not quite sure on this, but maybe the pegasi will take care of it, besides we mustn't ruin tomorrow's anniversary of twilight's transformation, before her son was born.

At the next morning:

Rarity: what in equestria was going on last night? Raining without clouds?

Jem: mom, you want me to bring me knitting kit?

Rarity: yes just go get them for me and your aunt belle.

Jem: ok mom!

Meanwhile:

Pinkie: are you excited? Cause im excited. Excited!

Crystal cake: yes mom! Just let me go grab my stuff. Oh and what was going on last, i heard that it was raining without clouds.

Pinkie: Ha don't be silly, or wait maybe it did rain without clouds, but what could that mean, i don't know but something...NA! Now let's get dressed and prepare to go to canterlot for the anniversary!

Crystal cake: k mom!

As everypony prepares for the anniversary at canterlot, twilight still tries to wonder why it was raining last night.

Spike: what's twilight doing?

Lobo: doing the usual.

Spike: ok...what kind of usual?

Lobo: you know her more than i uncle spike.

Twilight: will you two shut up, im trying to concentrate.

Lobo & Spike: k mom.

Spike: wait does that mean your mom?

Lobo: was that supposed to be a joke uncle spike? Cause you're really not good at it.

Spike: Sorry it's a hobby.

Twilight: ok seriously this time!

The six arrives at canterlot, as the mane 6 reunites with their kids.

Lobo: hi im lobo what's yours?

Blackswan: im blackswan.

Cyan: name's cyan dash, wonderbolt in training, just to become like mom and aunt scoots.

Appletart: appletart's the name, having a good life with my family.

Crystal cake: Im crystal cake, always helping my mom baking some goodies!

Jem: and im jem, if you want anything, just call me, mom, and aunt belle.

Cyan, at, blackswan, crystal cake, & jem: what's yours?

Lobo: im el lobo Negro sparkle, equestria's first alicorn prince, in training that is.

Fluttershy: wow twilight, your son's already making some new friends.

Twilight: why thank you fluttershy. But the way did you notice the rain last night?

Fluttershy: oh yes, it was terrible, but at the same time it was weird.

Twilight: something a little weird around equestria as im sure everypony suspected all over.

Lobo: aunt cadence, uncle armor!

Armor: Hey lobo! How's my favorite nephew and blsff doing?

Lobo: great!

Armor: that's good to hear.

Lobo: how bout you two?

Cadence: wonderful!

Twilight: Hi BBBff.

Armor: hey sis, how's it going with the other five?

Twilight: great.

Lobo: are we really going to see celestia herself, cadence.

Cadence: of course we all are.

Lobo: wow! Never in my whole have i ever seen but heard of the legendary princess, celestia.

After a few hours of fun, we finally get to see celestia.

Celestia: Greetings, mares and gentlecolts! And welcome to my student's sixteenth anniversary after becoming the princess of magic! And with her son, Lobo Negro Sparkle!

Lobo: gosh, i have never seen the greatest princess of all of equestria herself in years since my mom was young.

Celestia: we you're in luck lobo. Seeing that your mother's friends have made some friends of your own while having fun with them. For that the mane six's children will eventually become...

Just before she reveals herself as chrysalis this whole time.

Chrysalis: my lunch.

Twilight: chrysalis!

Lobo: Mom, who is she?

Chrysalis: Ha ha ha Ha ha ha!


End file.
